


Fidem Habere

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bottom Daniel Jackson, Deutsch | German, Discipline, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, M/M, Mind Games, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Jackson hat einen sehr unangenehmen Abend vor sich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidem Habere

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Athor für das Beta! 
> 
> Anmerkung: Wer zu dem "dubious consent" Näheres wissen möchte, am Ende steht mehr dazu.

Arbeit, wohin man auch blickte. Seufzend blätterte Daniel seine Post durch, aber wie jeden Morgen lag mehr auf seinem Schreibtisch, als er in seiner regulären Arbeitszeit schaffen konnte. Das sah ganz nach Überstunden aus. Berichte seiner Mitarbeiter, wissenschaftliche Auswertungen, Memos, Anfragen und … Daniels Hand begann zu zittern, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade gelesen hatte. 

„Heute, 19 – 21 Uhr, Bestrafungszeit, ohne Zeugen, mein Büro, gez. O’Neill.“

Daniel schluckte schwer und merkte, wie sein Magen zu protestieren begann. Zwei Stunden Bestrafungszeit? Ohne Zeugen? Shit, das waren die schlimmsten, die unberechenbarsten. Wie sollte er das durchstehen? Mit General Hammond war es immer klar und knapp geregelt. Zehn Minuten, zehn bis fünfzehn Schläge und die Sache war vergessen. Wieso hatte Colonel O’Neill alles auflaufen lassen? Verflucht. Er hatte so viel zu tun, und dann so etwas. Das war so überflüssig. Und es machte ihm Angst. Zwei Stunden – noch niemals hatte jemand eine solche Zeitspanne von ihm eingefordert. Was hatte O’Neill für Hintergedanken?

Seit fast einem Jahr arbeitete Daniel jetzt als leitender Übersetzer und Dolmetscher für das Interplanetare Büro im Cheyenne Mountain Komplex. Bisher war er ganz gut damit gefahren. General Hammond, der Leiter der Einrichtung, war ein außergewöhnlich fairer Mann mit klaren Regelungen – etwas, was man nicht von jedem Leiter einer öffentlichen oder privaten Dienststelle sagen konnte. Daniel dachte mit Schaudern an seine Zeit auf der Universität zurück. Deren Rektor war für seine unmotivierten Wutausbrüche und nicht nachvollziehbaren Bestrafungen sehr berüchtigt gewesen. Selbst wenn er niemals das Opfer gewesen war, hatte er genügend Berichte gehört, um zu wissen, dass es ihm hier, im Interplanetaren Büro, sehr gut ging. Und jetzt so eine Aufforderung! 

Bisher hatte Colonel O’Neill, der die Unterabteilung „Erstkontakte“ leitete, zu der auch seine Abteilung gehörte, ihn genau drei Mal gestraft – und alle drei Male nicht zu Unrecht. Daniel wusste selbst, dass er jemand war, der zuweilen Zeit und Raum vergessen konnte, wenn er an einer Sache dran war. Dass das dann schon mal mit anderen Terminplänen kollidierte, musste ihm von Zeit zu Zeit ins Gedächtnis gerufen werden. Diese drei Male waren genau im Hammondschen Stil gewesen – und lagen schon fast drei Monate zurück, musste sich Daniel eingestehen. 

Wieso war er so naiv gewesen, anzunehmen, er hätte in der Zwischenzeit keine weiteren Strafzeiten angehäuft? Vielleicht, weil er selbst mit seinen Angestellten auch nicht so verfuhr, dachte Daniel seufzend.  
Daniel hatte sechs Leute, die für ihn arbeiteten und er gab die Strafzeiten jeden Freitag bekannt. Da er noch dazu ein praktisch denkender Mann war und aus Züchtigungen keinen Kick gewann, an Sex mit seinen Mitarbeitern kein Interesse hatte, und er überhaupt nicht auf Demütigungsspielchen stand, ließ er sie immer Dinge erledigen, die ihm unangenehm waren. Labor putzen, Berichte schreiben, Botengänge erledigen, die Ablage sortieren. Es funktionierte bestens. 

Hatte O’Neill von seiner Art der kreativen Auslegung des Bestrafungs-Paragraphen gehört und wollte ihn jetzt ein wenig seiner eigenen Medizin kosten lassen? Daniel hoffte es von ganzem Herzen. Denn so sehr er sich ärgern würde, zwei Stunden seiner kostbaren Zeit darauf verschwenden zu müssen, für O’Neill die Klos zu putzen oder dessen Schreibtisch aufzuräumen, so harmlos wäre das im Vergleich zu allem, was ihm seine reiche Phantasie vorgaukelte. 

Er kannte Jack O’Neill einigermaßen gut. Hatte er bis jetzt jedenfalls angenommen. Aber nun, da es darauf ankam, war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Er hatte den Colonel im letzten Jahr vier Mal auf eine Mission auf einen fremden Planeten begleiten dürfen, bei der ein Dolmetscher mit seinen Fähigkeiten gebraucht worden war, und hatte ihn recht umgänglich und sympathisch gefunden. Er hatte sich in seiner Gesellschaft spontan wohlgefühlt, was bei Daniel nur selten vorkam. Der Colonel war witzig, sarkastisch und wahrlich kein Paragraphenreiter, etwas, das man in seiner Position nicht allzu oft fand. 

Neben diesen gemeinsamen Missionen trafen sie sich bei den monatlichen Sitzungen und aßen ab und zu mal in der Cafeteria zusammen zu Mittag, besonders, wenn sie gerade über einen neuen Erstkontakt berieten. Aber bisher waren das vor allem berufliche Treffen gewesen, über Privates wurde kaum geredet. Daniel wusste gerade mal, dass O’Neill rasch die Karriereleiter heraufgeklettert war, kaum Affären innerhalb des Büros hatte, als recht umgänglich galt und keinen allzu schlechten oder gewalttätigen Ruf hatte. Um so mehr wunderten ihn jetzt die zwei Stunden.

Daniel merkte, dass seine Hände zu schwitzen begonnen hatten, während er das Memo zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her gerollt und seinen Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Er wischte die Handinnenflächen an seiner Uniformhose ab und schaute in seine Emails. Dort fand er die Benachrichtigung ebenfalls. In einem Anhang war die lange Liste seiner Vergehen aufgeführt. Tatsächlich, O’Neill hatte genau nachgehalten, wann er zu spät gekommen war und … wann er eine zu große Lippe riskiert hatte. Ein anderer Charakterzug, der ihm wohl nie abgewöhnt werden würde. Wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas ungerecht lief, musste er sich einmischen. Nicht immer war das angebracht. Daniel addierte die Zeiten auf – mein Gott, war O’Neill pingelig gewesen – und es kamen sogar weit mehr als zwei Stunden heraus, sprich es blieb noch dreiundvierzig Minuten für ein Folgetreffen übrig. 

Verflucht. Daniel ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls sinken und starrte die Decke an. 

Sie hatten auf ihren Stargate-Reisen einige Gesellschaften getroffen, die nicht auf einem so ausgeklügelten System der Angst und der Abhängigkeit basierten. Die körperliche Strafen ablehnten und deren Gesetze nicht von unmäßiger Härte sondern von Menschlichkeit diktiert waren. Gesellschaften, in denen nicht ein übermäßiger Verwaltungsapparat diktatorisch in allen Belangen bestimmen konnte, was zu geschehen hatte. Gesellschaften, in denen nicht einfach für zwei Stunden alle persönliche Rechte mit Füßen getreten werden konnten und Freiräume für Ausbeutung und Willkür existierten. 

Aber leider funktionierte ihr System nun einmal anders. Und da es nach dem Radfahrprinzip aufgebaut war, trat jeder nach unten und buckelte nach oben, ohne die Strukturen in Frage zu stellen. Zumal es auf ihrer Welt nirgends besser war. Alle Betriebe, Behörden, öffentlichen Einrichtungen, Clubs und Verbände funktionierten auf die gleiche Art und Weise. Alles und alle waren in einem dichten Netz aus Abhängigkeiten, Gefälligkeiten, Spitzeldiensten, Denunziationen und Angst verwoben. 

Schon den Jüngsten wurde eingetrichtert, dass das Gemeinwohl über Allem stünde. Dass die Gesellschaft, nicht das Individuum, das Maß aller Dinge war. Daniels Blick fiel auf den Schriftzug der Woche, der auch über seiner Bürotür in einem Display immer dann eingeblendet wurde, wenn dort keine dringenden Nachrichten standen. „Ich bin froh, ein Teil der Gemeinschaft zu sein und trage zu ihrem Erstarken bei“. Nur schade, dass noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen war, dass es auch Leute gab, wie ihn, die das anders sahen und solche Sprüche nur als Verhöhnung ihrer Individualität betrachteten. 

Daniels Blick kehrte wieder zu dem inzwischen völlig zerknüllten Memo zurück. Zwei Stunden – das war ewig lang. „Willkommen in der Wirklichkeit, Dr. Jackson“, flüsterte er sarkastisch – wie hatte er auch nur annehmen können, ausgerechnet hier in der Oase der Seeligen gelandet zu sein? Er war ein Narr – und unverbesserlicher Optimist dazu und hier war die Quittung. O’Neill war nicht anders als die anderen. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Der Tag verlief für Daniels Geschmack viel zu langsam. Obwohl er so viel zu tun gehabt hätte, fand er keinen rechten Anfang. Er merkte, wie immer wieder Wellen von ängstlichem Erwarten seinen Körper durchliefen, seine Gedanken zum Abschweifen und seine Hände zum Zittern brachten. 

Dann wieder ging es ihm viel zu schnell, als ihm die Uhr zeigte, dass die Zeit unerbittlich dahin tickte und es nur noch siebzehn Minuten bis 19 Uhr waren. 

Für den Fall, dass doch Sex statt Disziplinarmaßnamen auf dem Plan stünde, man wusste dies bei Vorgesetzten nie genau, wusch sich Daniel noch schnell und zog frische Wäsche an. Schon manches Mal hatte sich Daniel gefragt, wann ihre Gesellschaft eigentlich begonnen hatte, Sex und Liebe aus dem Bereich des Persönlichen in den öffentlichen Bereich zu verlagern. 

Sicher, in fast jeder Welt, die sie bisher besucht hatten – und bei der sie genügend Einblick in deren Kultur bekommen hatten, um das beurteilen zu können – war Sex ein sehr probates Mittel, um Macht zu erlangen und zu erhalten. Aber diese extreme Instrumentalisierung war den meisten anderen Gesellschaften fremd. Nun, wahrscheinlich gab es kein gemeineres Mittel einer anderen Person die eigene Wichtigkeit zu demonstrieren, indem man über deren Körper verfügte. Und im Verfügen war ihre Gesellschaft ein wahrer Weltmeister. 

Eine Minute vor sieben klopfte er an O’Neills Büro.  
„Herein!“  
Daniel drückte die Klinke nieder und betrat Colonel O’Neills Büro. Der Colonel saß in seiner üblichen blauen Uniform hinter dem Schreibtisch und unterschrieb mit Schwung noch einen Brief, den er dann auf einem der vielen Stapel ablegte.  
„Dr. Jackson.“  
„Colonel O’Neill.“ Daniel nickte. Er wusste nicht, was er erwarten sollte, weil O’Neill ihn, ohne ein weiteres Wort, nur von oben bis unten musterte. 

 

So, jetzt war es endlich so weit. Dr. Jackson war in seinem Büro. War für zwei Stunden sein. Er konnte mit ihm tun, was er wollte, so lange er ihn nicht tötete oder über Gebühr verletzte. Zwei Stunden lang „gehörte“ Dr. Jackson ihm und müsste machen, was er wollte. 

Nach den gemeinsamen Missionen und den ersten drei Malen, als er Jacks Schläge ohne Gefühlsregung über sich hatte ergehen lassen – und Hammond hatte ihm versichert, dass er bei ihm nicht anders handelte – hatte Jack den Wunsch gehabt, ihn näher kennenzulernen. Obwohl sie sich regelmäßig beruflich trafen, war Dr. Jackson nach wie vor ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für ihn. Er ließ einfach nichts und niemanden an sich heran. Er war freundlich, höflich und gewissenhaft, aber niemand schaute hinter seine Fassade. O’Neill hatte den dringenden Wunsch, das zu ändern. 

Er hatte herausgefunden – und es faszinierte ihn – dass der Doktor ein sehr lockeres Regiment in seiner Abteilung führte und einer der wenigen war, der seine Macht nicht rücksichtslos ausnutzte. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie er vorhatte, seine auszunutzen. Er grinste. Nein, ganz richtig war das nicht. Er wollte, dass im Endeffekt auch Daniel etwas von dem Abend hatte, falls er nicht total falsch lag mit seinen Annahmen. Dr. Jackson war gespannt wie eine Sprungfeder und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er brechen würde. Jack würde gerne etwas von der Spannung abbauen und da er der Ansicht war, dass einen Mann in Daniels Alter nichts besser entspannte als harter, schweißtreibender, erfüllender Sex, wollte er ihm das heute geben. Jetzt musste er Daniel nur noch überzeugen, dass er das auch wollte.

Daniels Magenschmerzen wurden stärker und er fühlte seine leichte Übelkeit zurückkehren. Er hatte zwar bisher viel Glück gehabt, und war noch an keinen wirklichen Sadisten als Vorgesetzen geraten, aber einige seiner Kommilitonen hatten ihm Schaudergeschichten von verschiedenen Professoren erzählt. Und alle waren sich einig gewesen: die, die dazu lächelten, waren die schlimmsten. Daniel wappnete sich. 

„Kommen Sie her.“ Jack sah, dass Daniel noch einmal tief Luft holte, dann trat er ohne zu zögern bis an den Schreibtisch des Colonels heran.  
„Darf ich eine Frage stellen?“  
„Was?“ Jack zog eine Braue nach oben.  
„Warum auf einmal zwei Stunden? Warum nicht …kleinere Einheiten?“ Daniels Stimme war bei den letzten Worten wieder fester geworden.  
„Meine Entscheidung.“  
„Aber …“  
„Nein.“  
Selbst das Halbdunkel des Zimmers ließ Daniel erkennen, dass O’Neills Gesichtsausdruck die Endgültigkeit seiner Worte unterstrich. So nickte er und sagte enttäuscht: „Okay.“ 

„Ziehen Sie sich langsam aus. Als erstes die Jacke.“  
Daniel schluckte. Das klang nicht, nach Schlägen, oder? Scheiße, dann lief das doch auf irgendwelche Spielchen hinaus. Aber er wusste es besser, als sich nicht in das Unvermeidliche zu fügen und begann, seine Jacke auszuziehen. Wenigstens war O’Neill nicht fett und schmierig sondern, im Gegenteil, sehr angenehm anzusehen – wie er sich schon öfter gedacht hatte. Aber das war gewesen, bevor der Colonel Interesse an seinem Körper bekundet hatte. 

„Wo soll ich die Kleidung ablegen?“ Daniels Blick blieb fest auf seinen Vorgesetzten gerichtet und er war stolz, dass seiner Stimme seine innere Unruhe nicht anzumerken war.  
Jack zog mit einem Fuß einen Stuhl heran und schob ihn dann zu Daniel. „Hier.“ 

Daniel hängte die Jacke ordentlich über die Lehne. Er hatte das noch nicht oft machen müssen, denn er hatte immer drauf geachtet, nicht allzu attraktiv aufzutreten, und in der Menge unterzugehen. Weiß der Himmel, was O’Neill also auf einmal in ihm gesehen hatte. 

Um genau zu sein, hatten bisher erst zwei Leute Sex statt Züchtigung vorgezogen. Einmal eine Professorin und einmal ein Doktorand. Sie hatte ihn überall begrapscht, er hatte sich von Daniel einen blasen lassen – Daniel hatte beide Male gehasst. Aber er hatte gewusst, dass er da durch musste, wenn er einen Universitätsabschluss haben wollte. 

Und es hatte sich ja auch gelohnt. Zurzeit gab es eigentlich nur zwei Personen, die direkt über ihm standen. General Hammond – von dem so etwas nicht zu befürchten stand – und jetzt Colonel O’Neill, dessen Vorlieben er erst noch kennen lernen musste.  
Daniel wartete auf den nächsten Befehl, von dem er schon sehr genau wusste, wie er sich anhören würde.

Er hatte sich geirrt. „Ziehen Sie das T-Shirt bis zu den Achseln hoch und halten Sie es dort fest.“ Daniel blickte überrascht auf.

Jack wusste ganz genau, dass er nicht wollte, dass Dr. Jackson sich in irgendeine Routine verbiss und einfach das Denken abschaltete. Diese Leute langweilten ihn schon nach wenigen Minuten – und in dem Linguisten hatte er die Hoffnung, mehr zu finden. Deshalb mussten die Aufforderungen ungewohnt sein und den Doktor aktiv einbinden. Es funktionierte offensichtlich. 

Daniel zögerte einen winzigen Moment und Jack sah, dass er sich überwinden musste, das schwarze T-Shirt am Saum zu fassen und dann nach oben zu schieben.  
„Höher.“  
Mit einem sichtbaren Schlucken schob Daniel das Shirt bis unter die Achseln und entblößte seine Brust.  
„Gut. Halten Sie es dort mit einer Hand, mit der anderen streichen Sie über ihre Brustwarzen.“

Daniel starrte verwirrt. Was wurde das denn, wenn es fertig war? Konnte O’Neill ihn nicht einfach nehmen, wenn er wollte? Musste er extra eine Show daraus machen? Er hielt den schwarzen Baumwollstoff mit seiner linken Hand fest, direkt unter dem Kinn, und überwand sich, seine rechte Hand über seine Brust gleiten zu lassen. Wäre er nicht so unsicher über den weiteren Ausgang gewesen, hätte da nicht immer noch der Klumpen der Angst in seiner Magengrube gesessen, so hätte sich Daniel noch blöder gefühlt, als er es jetzt schon tat. Er hatte sich noch nie für einen anderen Menschen zur Schau gestellt! Relativ lustlos fuhr er mit seiner Hand kleine Kreise über seinen Brustkorb. 

„Sehen Sie zu, dass sich die Nippel verhärten“, sagte O’Neill im Konversationston und schaute ihn auffordernd an. 

Daniel schluckte. Verflucht, das war ihm eindeutig zu seltsam! Aber dann schloss er die Augen, sagte sich „nur durch“ und konzentrierte er sich darauf, was er gerne mochte. Zwischen seinem Zeigefinger und seinem Mittelfinger presste er fest die kleine Knospe, bis er merkte, dass sie zu reagieren begann. Dann wechselte er auf die andere Seite, bis sich auch die deutlich abzeichnete. 

O’Neill ließ sich keine Sekunde entgehen, auch nicht, als er „fester“ sagte. Deshalb sah er, dass Dr. Jackson rascher Atem holte, dann aber etwas mehr Druck ausübte.  
Und gerade als Daniel sich etwas sicherer fühlte, kam der nächste Befehl.  
„Ziehen Sie das T-Shirt und die Schuhe aus.“ 

Schon wieder so eine Kombination, die Daniel seltsam erschien. Aber er zog das T-Shirt über den Kopf, da es sowieso schon hochgerollt war. Danach bückte sich, schnürte seine Schuhe auf, zog sie aus und stellte sie ordentlich unter den Stuhl. Noch immer saß O’Neill in seinem Schreibtischsessel und Daniel fragte sich, wann er ihn wohl das erste Mal berühren würde. Oder hatte er noch … merkwürdigere Spielchen auf Lager? 

„Kommen Sie näher.“ Der Colonel winkte Daniel heran und als der vor ihm stand, öffnete er etwas die Beine. Dann winkte er Daniel noch näher heran, so dass der direkt zwischen O’Neills Beine trat, bis seine Knie gegen die Sesselkante stießen. „Stützen Sie sich auf den Armlehnen ab“, lautete seine nächste Anweisung. 

Dazu musste sich Daniel leicht vorbeugen und er merkte, wie sein Körper jetzt nur Zentimeter von O’Neills entfernt war, ja, dass sie sich an den Beinen leicht berührten, als O’Neill seine Knie gegen Daniels drückte.  
„Stirn gegen die Lehne.“ Der Lufthauch, als O’Neill sprach, strich heiß über Daniels Brust, seltsam intim, obwohl es noch keine richtige Berührung war. Als er der Aufforderung nachkam und sich vorlehnte, streifte ihn O’Neills Wange an seinem Hals. Dann rutschte der Colonel etwas tiefer und Daniel spürte O’Neills Zähne an seiner linken Brustwarze. Völlig überrascht richtete er sich auf. 

„Sofort zurück!“ Das war nicht laut gesagt, aber die Drohung schwang dennoch unüberhörbar mit. Dabei hatte Jack mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet, ja, sie fast erhofft, denn nun war wieder Daniel am Zug. „Stellen Sie sich so hin, dass ich Ihre linke Brust erreichen kann!“

Verdammt! Warum musste ihn O’Neill immer dazu bringen, alles selbst zu tun? Mit einem winzigen Zögern, beugte sich Daniel vor, zögerte die letzten zwei, drei Zentimeter noch einmal, dann drehte er sich so, dass seine Brustwarze gegen O’Neills Lippen presste. Jedenfalls für eine Sekunde, bis er wieder tief ein- und ausatmete und das Ziel etwas verrutschte. 

Jack öffnete seinen Mund und umschloss Daniel für ein, zwei Sekunden mit seinen Lippen, dann ließ er ihn wieder seine Zähne spüren. Dieses Mal verkrampften sich zwar Daniels Hände um die Lehnen, aber er ließ Jack gewähren. Daniel wappnete sich gegen den Schmerz – der nicht kam. Jacks Zähne neckten und nippten, aber es war gut aushaltbar und zwischendurch leckte Jacks Zunge drüber, fast, als wolle sie ihn beruhigen. Gerade als Daniel sich angepasst hatte, ließ Jack von ihm ab und sagte: „Andere Seite.“ 

Daniel änderte seinen Stand und drehte sich etwas. Er sollte doch jetzt langsam darauf eingestellt sein! Aber dennoch fiel es ihm nicht leicht. Hätte sich der Colonel genommen, was er gewollt hätte, wäre es einfacher gewesen. So kam es ihm wie ein Angebot vor, dass er eigentlich nicht machen wollte. Dieses Mal wurde der Druck nach einer Weile zunehmend fester. Daniel fühlte sich auf der Schwelle zum Schmerz balancieren und verspürte das nur schwer bezähmbare Verlangen, sich zu entziehen.  
Als der Colonel endlich von ihm abließ, atmete er erleichtert aus, und hätte beinahe das „Noch einmal die erste Seite“ überhört. Nein! Denn jetzt ahnte Daniel was kam und das wollte er nicht. 

Jack hörte wie schwer Daniel gegen die Lehne ein- und ausatmete und nur haarscharf einer Wiederholung des Befehls zuvor kam, indem er sich wieder zu ihm hindrehte. „Das nächste Mal gibt es kein Zögern!“, warnte Jack und biss schmerzhaft aber aushaltbar auf Daniels Brustwarze. Er hielt den Biss einen Moment, und noch einen Moment und er merkte wie Daniels Atem flacher wurde, wie er dagegen ankämpfte, sich ihm zu entziehen. 

Jack stoppte und meinte: „Linke Seite.“  
Dieses Mal kam Daniel der Aufforderung unverzüglich nach und Jack belohnte ihn mit einer Liebkosung seiner Lippen. Dabei legte Jack seine linke Hand auf den Schritt von Daniels Hose und öffnete den Hosenknopf. 

Jetzt kämen sie also zum ernsten Teil des Abends musste Daniel fast fatalistisch denken. Er versuchte, sich in seinem Kopf die Übersetzung, an der er gerade arbeitete, wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Vielleicht kam ihm eine Eingebung, während er sich befummeln ließ, musste Daniel selbstironisch denken. 

Jack brauchte nicht allzu lange um herauszufinden, dass der Doktor sich mental abgekoppelt hatte. Wenn er jetzt weitermachte, gäbe es wohl keinen Widerstand – aber es wäre auch ungefähr genauso spannend, wie es mit einer leblosen Sexpuppe zu machen. Jack umfasste Daniels Hüften und schob ihn einen halben Meter von sich. „Ausziehen.“ 

Shit, vielleicht hätte er O’Neill doch besser ein bisschen Entgegenkommen, Interesse, Einverständnis oder wie auch immer man das nennen wollte, vorgespielt. Denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das Ausziehen so langsam gestalten sollte, dass es einen beträchtlichen Teil der nächsten halben Stunde einnahm.  
Daniel zog den Reißverschluss herunter, streifte die Hose, so langsam wie er sich traute, über die Beine und trat hinaus. Er faltete sie übertrieben sorgfältig und legte sie ebenfalls auf den Stuhl. Dann hatte er noch zwei Socken, eine Armbanduhr – Shit, erst knapp fünf Minuten waren um – und seine Brille. Auch diese Dinge legte er so langsam wie möglich ab. Falls O’Neill eine Strip-Show erwartete hatte, die würde er ihm nicht bieten! Seine Bewegungen waren langsam aber effizient, so unerotisch, wie es ihm eben möglich war.

Als Allerletztes schob Daniel seine Hände unter das Taillengummi. Er wusste nicht, wie er es weiter herauszögern sollte, und schob die Unterhose nach unten, trat heraus und ließ sie ebenfalls auf den Wäschestapel fallen. Er richtete sich auf und fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand hinter O’Neill. Nicht seine Nacktheit war in diesem Moment sein Problem, denn ihre Gesellschaft propagierte einen lockeren Umgang damit, sondern die Tatsache, dass es jetzt gegen seinen Willen geschah, dass es ihm ein anderer Mensch befohlen hatte und er dem Befehl hatte Folge leisten müssen. 

Wahnsinn, der Doktor war genauso perfekt, wie Jack es zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Seine oft zwei Nummern zu große, schlabberige Kleidung, mit der er seinen wohlgeformten Körper zu verbergen suchte, schien wohl für etliche Leute zu funktionieren, er aber hatte dahinter geschaut. Und Recht behalten. Daniel war nicht übermäßig durchtrainiert, hatte aber schmale Hüften, lange Beine, eine haarlose Brust und ein paar nette Armmuskeln, die er jetzt unwillkürlich anspannte, als er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Sehr schön. Genauso wie er seine gelegentlichen Sexpartner bevorzugte. 

Und doch auch mehr, weil er überzeugt war, dass Daniel eine ganze Masse sorgfältig verborgener Gefühle mit sich herumschleppte, die er auszugraben gedachte. Jemand der sich so überschwänglich und mit so viel Liebe für alte Sprachen, vergangene Kulturen und verschwundene Zivilisationen begeistern konnte, dass er wasserfallartig mit Händen und Füßen redete, konnte einfach kein kalter Fisch sein. 

Jacks Blick wanderte über Daniels Brust, wo er kurz auf den hellbraunen Brustwarzen verweilte, zu Daniels Penis, der schlaff und unerregt zwischen ein paar mittelblonden Locken hing. Dahinter hatte er eine Ahnung von zwei vollen, wohlgeformten Hoden.  
„Drehen Sie sich um.“ 

Fleischbeschau, schoss Daniel durch den Kopf. Als sei er ein Stück Ware, das taxiert werden müsste. Aber er war bestimmt nicht der Einzige, der in diesem Moment derart gemustert wurde. So lange niemand dagegen aufbegehrte, würde es ewig so weiter gehen. Aber so lange selbst seine Assistenten, die er anders behandelte, nach unten sexuelle Gefälligkeiten einforderten, wie er sehr genau wusste, schien sein sanfter Weg des Widerstandes nicht ausreichend zu sein. 

Ein gerader Rücken, der ziemlich verspannt wirkte, mit nahezu unverletzter Haut, Jack konnte nur eine kleinere Narbe erkennen, ging in muskulöse Pobacken über. Wohlgeformt und mit einer verführerischen Spalte dazwischen und nur wenigen, hellen Haaren. Er würde seine letzten anderthalb Stunden gut nützen! Mit so einem Körper musste Daniel doch einfach Spaß am Sex haben! 

Jack legte seine Hand auf Daniels linke Pobacke und spürte wie den anderen Mann ein kurzes Zittern durchlief, und er einmal mit den Pomuskeln zuckte. Gut. Das hieß eindeutig, dass er diese Spielchen noch nicht so oft gespielt hatte, dass sie schon zur Routine verkommen waren. Das machte die Sache deutlich interessanter. 

Jack erhob sich von seinem Bürosessel, zog seine Uniformjacke aus und hängte sie über die Lehne. Er merkte, wie angespannt Daniel auf jedes Geräusch hörte, aber er war so klug, sich nicht ungefragt umzudrehen. Jack lockerte die blaue Krawatte und legte sie auf den Kleiderstapel, den Daniel im Blickfeld hatte. Sein Hemd folgte und seinem äußerst interessierten Blick entging nicht, dass Daniel seine Wangenmuskeln so fest anspannte, als würde er auf irgendetwas Unnachgiebigem kauen. 

„Nun, Doktor Jackson, wollen Sie wissen, was ich mit Ihnen tun werde?“, erkundigte sich Jack wie beiläufig. 

Natürlich! Nichts lieber als das! Aber Daniel wusste genau, dass der Tonfall in O’Neills Stimme darauf hindeutete, dass er es ihm nicht sagen würde, wenn er „Ja“ sagte. Deshalb meinte er genauso beiläufig: „Wenn Sie es mir sagen wollen …“ und erlaubte sich die Andeutung eines Schulterzuckens. 

Jack grinste. Doktor Jackson war wahrlich nicht dumm – aber das hatte er auch nicht angenommen. Er trat hinter Daniel, ganz nah, so dass der den Stoff seiner Uniformhose auf seiner nackten Haut spüren musste und beugte sich so vor, dass er in Daniels Ohr flüstern konnte. „Nun, Daniel, ich werde mit dir spielen. Dich nehmen. Dich zum Schreien bringen.“ 

Punkt drei wagte Daniel zu bezweifeln, aber er würde sich hüten, O’Neill das mitzuteilen. Gegen Punkt eins und zwei konnte er nichts unternehmen. Das Gesetz gab O’Neill alles Recht dazu, sich auf diese Art und Weise abzureagieren. Nur weil er selber es nicht auch tat, hieß es nicht, dass er davor verschont blieb. Und wenn er sich weigerte, würde er seinen Job verlieren und wer weiß, in welcher Situation er sich dann wiederfand. Nein, dies war überschaubar, er würde es hinter sich bringen. Daniel schloss die Augen – und spürte Fingerspitzen, die hauchzart über seinen Bauch glitten. Sich von der Taille aus unaufhaltsam auf seine Brust vorschoben und dann auf seinen inzwischen sehr empfindlichen Brustwarzen zu liegen kamen. 

Daniel wartete und wartete auf den Schmerz – aber der kam nicht. Die Berührungen waren federleicht, …angenehm und … aufreizend. Sandten kleine Wellen von Wohlbehagen in seinen Schoß.  
Nein! Nein, er wollte davon nicht angeregt werden! Das hier war als Strafmaßnahme deklariert und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Körper irgendein Zeichen von Einverständnis mit so einer barbarischen Praxis zeigte! Keine Kooperation! Wenn der Colonel etwas haben wollte, musste er es sich nehmen! Er straffte sich. 

Jack ärgerte sich. Verflucht! Für einen Augenblick hatte er gedacht, dass er Daniel gehabt hätte, dass er ihm hätte klarmachen können, dass hier viel mehr als nur zwei Stunden Pflicht auf ihn warteten, dass solche Spielchen auch Spaß machen konnten. Aber Jack hatte genau den Zeitpunkt gespürt, als seine ganze Haltung abweisender geworden war. 

Das hier war Zeitverschwendung. Der Colonel musste ihm nicht schöntun. Wenn er etwas haben wollte, dann sollte er endlich zur Sache kommen. Noch ehe Daniel den Gedanken ganz zu Ende gedacht hatte, hatte er ihn auch schon laut geäußert. „Sie wissen, dass ich mich nicht widersetzen werde. Was immer Sie wollen, nehmen Sie es sich und wir sind fertig.“ Und weil Daniel noch einfiel, dass der Colonel ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt hatte, fügte er noch „Sir“ hinzu, denn er vermutete mal, dass der Militär O’Neill auf solche Dinge stand. Es war nur ein Wort und wenn es ihn schneller hier durchbrachte … 

Oh nein, so leicht würde er Daniel nicht davonkommen lassen. Wenn der meinte, Augen zu und durch, wäre die Devise des Abends, hatte er sich gewaltig getäuscht! Jack ließ seine Hand Daniels Glied umfangen und meinte, fast in Daniels Ohr: „Jack. Du solltest Jack zu mir sagen.“ Seine Hand begann langsam auf und ab zu streicheln. 

„Jack?“ Daniel hätte sich schwarz ärgern können, dass seine Stimme bei der Wiederholung des Namens etwas kippte und er sich räuspern musste. 

„Ganz genau.“ Tief und samtig und mit einem Hauch von Gelächter bestätigte Jack Daniels Frage. 

Spielchen! Dieses waren Dominanzspielchen! Einwandfrei. Daniel versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass die einschmeichelnde Stimme und die sehr, sehr wissenden Hände, die jetzt ein wenig mehr Druck ausübten, ihn nicht anregten. Aber das Lachen in Jacks Stimme hatte einen Punkt in ihm berührt, der es schwerer machte, weiterhin abweisend zu bleiben. Daniel liebte Sarkasmus, liebte es, den großen kosmischen Witz hinter allem auszumachen – und dieses Lachen in O’Neills Stimme erinnerte ihn daran, warum er sich bisher in der Gesellschaft des Colonels so wohl gefühlt hatte. 

Zum ersten Mal kam Daniel der Gedanke, dass dieser Abend ganz, ganz anders laufen könnte, als er bisher gedacht hatte. Jack spielte mit ihm, ja, daran hatte er inzwischen keinen Zweifel mehr. Wahrscheinlich war es an ihm, sich auf das Spiel einzulassen, oder dagegen anzugehen. Natürlich nicht in offener Auflehnung, aber auch passiver Widerstand konnte sehr effektiv sein. Was also wollte er? Daniels Gedanken rasten durcheinander, schlugen ihm immer neue Wege vor und es fiel ihm sehr schwer, Struktur darein zu bringen. 

Dr. Jackson schien ja mal wieder mit wissenschaftlichem Eifer alle Pro und Kontra in seinem Kopf durchzugehen, statt sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Jack seufzte innerlich. War er nicht angetreten, den überarbeiteten Doktor ein wenig zu entspannen? Dessen gerunzelten Brauen und sein intensiver Blick sprachen nicht gerade für einen durchschlagenden Erfolg!  
Aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus, ergriff er Daniels Handgelenk, sagte: „Komm“ und zog Daniel mit raschen Schritten zu der Verbindungstür an der hinteren Wand.  
Wie viele Mitarbeiter, hatte auch Colonel O’Neill eine Schlafgelegenheit im Cheyenne Mountain Komplex, so dass er nicht jeden Abend in die Stadt pendeln musste. 

Daniel stolperte hastig hinter Jack her und betrat nach wenigen Schritten O’Neills winzigen Schlafraum. Überrascht blieb er auf der Schwelle stehen und das nicht, weil das breite Bett magisch seinen Blick angezogen hätte, sondern weil der Raum so weit vom militärischen Protokoll entfernt war, wie nur möglich. Die Wände schmückten Kunstdrucke von farbenprächtigen Galaxien und Nebeln. Das Regal quoll über mit Kleinigkeiten, Photos, Flaschen, Pizzakartons, Büchern, technischen Geräten und seltsamen Objekten, die mit Sicherheit von fernen Welten stammten. Es gab kein Fenster, dafür waren sie zu tief in den Eingeweiden des Bergs, aber auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Bett stand eine Nachttischlampe, die den Raum in ein angenehm warmes Halbdunkel tauchte. Daniel war sich plötzlich sehr sicher, dass noch nicht allzu viele Leute diesen Raum zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, dafür gab er zu viel von seinem Besitzer preis. 

Jack räumte drei Comic-Hefte vom militärisch super genau gemachten Bett weg, suchte für sie ein Plätzchen auf dem kleinen, übervollen Schreibtisch und entschied sich dann, sie auf dem einzigen Sessel, den es in diesem Zimmer gab, zwischenzulagern. Anschließend ergriff er die Bettdecke, schlug sie mit Schwung zur Seite und zog sie so, dass sie sich am Fußende der Matratze in einer unordentlichen Rolle sammelte. 

Nun, das war mit Sicherheit gemütlicher, als es über den Schreibtisch gebeugt zu tun, musste Daniel denken. Aber andererseits schwanden damit alle Hoffnungen, dass es vielleicht doch weniger als die beiden veranschlagten Stunden dauern würde. 

„Leg dich hin“, forderte ihn Jack, der hektisch in der Schreibtischschublade rumwühlte, mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung in Richtung auf das Bett, auf. 

Verdammt. Verdammt. Verdammt. Daniel hatte keine Ahnung, warum ein Schlafzimmer auf ihn noch viel endgültiger und einschüchternder wirkte, als es das Büro getan hatte. Denn im Endeffekt war es ja gleich. Ganz egal, wo man es machte. Das Problem war, er hatte sich noch niemals am empfangenden Ende befunden, hatte bisher bei all seinen – wenigen – Partnern und Partnerinnen immer gesagt, wo es lang ging. Und jetzt sollte er diese Entscheidungsfreiheit, diese Kontrolle an den Colonel abgeben. 

Er holte tief Luft und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Für einen Moment hatte er nicht übel Lust, sich auf den Bauch zu drehen und den Hintern in die Luft zu strecken, O’Neill direkt ins Gesicht, damit der ganz genau wusste, was er von dieser Sache hier hielt. Aber dann fiel ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass der Colonel wahrscheinlich nur lachen und eine dumme Bemerkung machen würde. Er hätte nichts gewonnen und wäre dem Unvermeidlichen nur noch näher als er es sowieso schon war. Von daher rutschte er ganz auf die Matratze, klopfte das Kopfkissen zurecht und legte sich in die Mitte des Bettes, die Hände lose über der Brust verschränkt. 

Jack schien endlich gefunden zu haben, was er suchte, denn er stieß ein kleines, triumphierendes „Ha!“ aus. Dann drehte er sich um und stand direkt neben dem Bett. Daniel sah, dass er diverse Dinge in den Händen hielt, und im nächsten Moment plumpsten sie auch schon auf das Bettlaken neben ihm: Lederbänder und eine Tube mit Gleitmittel. Nun, er war nur froh, dass er schon lag, denn bei diesem Anblick verabschiedete sich sein Blutdruck auf ein neues Rekordtief. Hatte er bisher gedacht, dass ihm schlecht war? Nun, dann war das aber nur der Vorgeschmack gewesen. Er glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und atmete hektisch. Entweder war Jack so ein Klotz, dass er nicht mitbekam, was los war, oder er hatte beschlossen, es zu ignorieren. Jedenfalls sah Daniel zu seinem absoluten Gräuel, dass er jetzt eines der Lederbänder aufnahm und meinte: „Gib mir deine Hand.“ 

Jack war keinesfalls unsensibel und er deutete alle Anzeichen richtig, die ihm sagten, dass Daniel noch viel unerfahrener war, als er bisher angenommen hatte. Aber da er vorhatte, ihn sein Unwohlsein in den nächsten Minuten vergessen zu lassen, ignorierte er Daniels verzweifelten Blick, von dem der wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wusste, dass er ihn gerade hatte, geflissentlich. Er befestigte das Lederband erst an Daniels Handgelenk, bog den Arm über den Kopf und knotete es dann an den Bettpfosten. Mit der zweiten Hand verfuhr er genauso, dann strich er einmal beruhigend über Daniels Brust. 

Nur, dass da für Daniel nichts Beruhigendes drin war. Er war gefangen. Bewegungsunfähig und sein Fluchttrieb sagte ihm er solle wegrennen, während die Bänder ihn unerbittlich daran hinderten. Natürlich hätte er auch nicht gefesselt nichts unternommen, hätte alles über sich ergehen lassen, denn schließlich wollte er seinen Job behalten. Aber er hätte wenigstens die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, dass er sich widersetzen *könnte*. Auch wenn er es nicht tat. Aber dies? Diese … Hilflosigkeit, das war etwas was Daniel überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte. 

Jacks Hände glitten nur über Daniels Arme, seine Schultern und den Hals. Sanft, vorsichtig und zärtlich. Aber Jack sah an Daniels verspannter Haltung, fühlte unter seinen Händen, dass Daniel ein einziger Knoten aus geballter Energie war und ihn bereits behutsame Berührungen zurückzucken ließen. Sollte er sich dermaßen getäuscht haben? War er Daniel so unangenehm? Oder hatte der eine derartige Abneigung gegen Sex? 

„Daniel, entspann dich“, meinte er mit bewusst leiser Stimme. 

„Ja wie denn?“, brach es aus Daniel heraus. „Wenn ich nicht weiß, wo die nächste Berührung sein wird, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob mich die nächste Berührung nicht verletzt!“ Voller Wut und Abscheu funkelte er den Colonel an. Der sollte ruhig wissen, dass das hier gegen seinen Willen ging! 

„Verdammt noch mal, du solltest dankbar …!“, schoss O’Neill im selben Tonfall zurück, dann riss er sich sichtlich zusammen. Scheiße, sie wären doch besser im Büro geblieben, das hier war viel zu persönlich mit dem Bett und dem Schlafzimmer und hatte es aus dem Bereich des rein Beruflichen auf irgendeine Zwischenstufe gebracht, die Daniel ganz offensichtlich nicht akzeptieren wollte. Aber jetzt, da er Daniel nackt, und noch viel attraktiver als er gehofft hatte, in seinem Bett hatte, wollte er es auch durchziehen. Er entspannte seine Gesichtszüge und fuhr ruhiger fort: „Ich werde dich nicht verletzen.“ 

„Pah!“, spie ihm Daniel entgegen.  
Undankbarer Bastard! Aber noch einmal schluckte Jack seinen Zorn runter und meinte nach einem Moment des Zögerns: „Wenn du …. ‚Hammond’ sagst, höre ich auf und …“  
„Hammond!“, fiel ihm Daniel ins Wort.  
„Wie? Was? Nein, nein. So nicht. Ich …“  
„Hammond“, wiederholte Daniel noch einmal unnachgiebig und starrte Jack an.  
„Daniel!“

Für einen Moment maßen sie sich mit Blicken, dann meinte Jack ruhiger: „Du darfst es genau ein einziges Mal verwenden. Danach gibt es keinen Aufschub.“  
„Drei Mal.“  
Wahnsinn, was für ein Dickkopf! So jemand war Jack schon lange nicht mehr begegnet. Er, Jack, hätte ihm doch gar nichts anbieten brauchen, schließlich lag Daniel nackt und gefesselt vor ihm und er hatte alle Rechte auf ihn – und dennoch versuchte er zu … schachern wie auf einem Marktplatz! Einen Augenblick hin und her gerissen, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, stellte Jack fest, dass er diese Unverfrorenheit bewunderte. 

Mit einem Grinsen ließ sich Jack also darauf ein. „Zwei Mal.“ Er legte seine Hand wieder auf Daniels Arm. 

„Okay.“ Daniel nickte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo seine plötzliche Bereitschaft hergekommen war, so ein Vabanquespiel zu spielen. Schließlich hätte er ja auch den einen Rettungsanker, den der Colonel ihm geboten hatte, verlieren können, wenn der erzürnt auf seine Aufsässigkeit reagiert hätte. Es war ihm schon bewusst, dass auch dieses Schlupfloch nicht viel zu bedeuten hatte, wenn der Colonel es darauf anlegen würde, ihn auflaufen zu lassen, aber irgendwie traute er ihm das nicht zu. 

„Okay“, wiederholte Jack und stellte erfreut fest, dass Daniel zumindest versuchte, sich zu entspannen. 

Daniel schloss die Augen und die sanften Berührungen seiner Arme, die sich dann auf seinen Brustkorb verlagerten, um auf den Bauch herunter zu gleiten, waren nicht unangenehm. Ja, wenn er ehrlich war, war es schon viel zu lange her, dass ihn überhaupt jemand auf diese Art berührt hatte. So erstaunlich es auch war, die ‚Bestrafung’ sah immer mehr nach einer ‚Belohung’ aus! Nein, so etwas sollte er nicht denken! Aber …

Er spürte, dass die Hände des Colonels jetzt in seiner Leistengegend angekommen waren und nach kurzer Überlegung entschloss er sich, ein klein wenig Entgegenkommen zu demonstrieren. Er öffnete seine Beine etwas und wurde mit einem tiefen Luftholen Jacks belohnt. Und als Jacks Finger dann über seinen Penis glitten, unterdrückte er das kleine Stöhnen, das er in der Kehle spürte, nicht. Es war wirklich schon verflucht lange her gewesen, dass es andere als seine eigenen Zärtlichkeiten waren.

Ja! Dr. Jackson war dabei, sich zu ergeben! Jack verstärkte den Druck etwas und seine Finger schoben die weiche Haut über den stets fester werdenden Schaft, loteten aus, was Daniel gefiel und wiederholten es dann. Seine zweite Hand umschloss nach einer Weile Daniels Hoden und er hörte das erste, zustimmend gehauchte ‚Ja’. 

Das ging ja fast zu schnell. Ein Hauch von … Enttäuschung, nein, das klänge zu negativ, ein Gefühl von ‚das ist zu einfach’ breitete sich in Jack aus. Er war angetreten, Daniel von den Füßen zu reißen und jetzt schwamm alles in mittelmäßigem Wohlbefinden dahin. Sie waren noch weit von ‚unvergesslich’ entfernt, wenn sich das jetzt alles zu einem einfachen, banalen und keineswegs einzigartigem Schäferstündchen entwickelte. 

„Zieh die Beine an. Knie auf den Brustkorb.“ Yep, das gab die gewünschte Reaktion. 

Daniels riss seine Augen auf, sein Mund öffnete sich und formte ein ‚Oh’, das er aber nicht aussprach. Sein Blick suchte Jacks und der schaute ihn herausfordernd und selbstgefällig an. So, als ob er auf Widerstand spekulierte. Und Daniel stand auch nur Millimeter davor. Beine auf die Brust – man brauchte nicht besonders viel Vorstellungskraft, um zu wissen, wie er dann für Jack aussehen würde! Wie … zugänglich ihn das machte. Wie ausgeliefert. 

Noch während er mit sich debattierte, drückte Jacks Hand an seinen Hoden fester zu und Daniel spürte einen kurzen Schwall von Schmerz durch seinen Körper rasen. Nach dem sanften, vorsichtigen, einlullenden Vorspiel bis gerade, traf ihn der Schock daraus unvermittelt – und verwandelte sich zu Daniels Entsetzen nur ein paar Sekunden später in eine Welle aus Verlangen. Daniel spürte, wie sein verräterischer Schwanz zuckte und auch für Jack ganz deutlich machte, dass ihn das eher an- als abgeregt hatte. 

Weil er von dieser neuen Erkenntnis immer noch geschockt war, wartete Daniel für Jacks Geschmack einen Moment zu lange und Jack kniff erneut zu. Diesmal etwas länger und noch eine Spur heftiger und Daniel spürte es seine Nervenbahnen entlang rasen. Ausgehend von seinem Schoß seinen ganzen Körper zu kribbelndem Leben erwecken. Das war doch nicht möglich! Er atmete heftig dagegen an, bis sein Unterbewusstsein auf die Idee kam, die Beine anzuwinkeln.  
Sofort verschwand der Druck und die abklingenden Wellen verebbten nach und nach, ließen aber ein Gefühl von Lebendigsein zurück, das ihn in seiner Stärke überraschte. Aber O’Neill hatte etwas in ihm geweckt, das es für ihn verdammt schwierig machen würde, passiv zu bleiben. 

Kaum, dass sich sein Atem etwas normalisiert hatte, musste Daniels Gehirn mit den nächsten Eindrücken fertig werden. Als wäre sein, durch die angezogenen Beine, schamlos dargebotener Hintern noch nicht genug, versuchten Jacks Hände jetzt seine Beine an den Knien mit sanftem Druck auseinander zu pressen. Daniel hielt dagegen – und Jack verstärkte den Druck. Daniel wusste nicht genau warum, denn schließlich verdeckten die geschlossenen Beine kaum etwas, aber er gab nicht nach. Legte seine ganze Kraft darein und kämpfte gegen Jack an. 

Daniel war – ohne dass er sich dessen wohl wirklich bewusst war – noch viel perfekter als Jack je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er leistete Widerstand, ließ sich alles abringen und schenkte Jack nichts. Und wenn Jack etwas liebte, dann war es Wettbewerb, war es Kraft, die sich mit seiner messen wollte, war es Auflehnung und die Bestätigung, dass man es mit einem Individuum zu tun hatte, das sich nicht apathisch in sein Schicksal fügte. 

Eigentlich hätte der Doktor nach den Regeln ihrer Gesellschaft an dieser Stelle ungefragt einstecken müssen, was er austeilte, stattdessen übte er sich in Ungehorsam. Daniel mochte zwar hierher gekommen sein, um das Programm abzuspulen, das ihre Gesetze vorschrieben; bereit, etwas hinzunehmen, was er verabscheute, von dem er sich aber so wenig beeindrucken ließ, dass er es, wie wohl so vieles, einfach wegstecken würde, ohne dass es Eindruck auf ihn machte. Stattdessen fanden sie sich gerade in einem Ringkampf wieder, bei dem Jack all seinen Einfallsreichtum aufbieten musste, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Jack war begeistert.

Jack ließ Daniels Knie los, lehnte sich ein paar Zentimeter zurück und befahl mit ruhiger Stimme: „Öffne deine Beine.“  
Daniel überkreuzte seine Knöchel.  
Jacks Hand sauste auf Daniels Oberschenkel nieder. 

Und wieder brachte die nächste Sekunde eine faszinierenden Empfindung hervor, die von dem einen auf den anderen Augenblick von Schmerz nach Lust kippte und Wärme durch Daniels Körper schickte, die er schon lange nicht mehr so intensiv gespürt hatte.  
Verwirrt aber auch entsetzt schaute Daniel Jack an. Das konnte nicht sein! So hatte er noch niemals gefühlt! Schläge waren Strafe und nicht mehr! Das war klar definiert – hatte Daniel jedenfalls bis jetzt geglaubt. Daniel spürte Jacks Blick auffordernd auf seinen Beinen ruhen – er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und änderte seine Stellung bewusst nicht. 

Jacks Hand traf ihn dieses Mal etwas tiefer, dort, wo das Bein in den Hintern überging. 

In Daniels Kopf begann es zu schwimmen, seine Überzeugungen begannen auszufasern und die satte Wärme, die seinen ganzen Unterkörper flutete, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, das Denken zu erleichtern. Deshalb ließ er es widerstandslos zu, dass Jack ihm die Knie jetzt doch auseinanderdrückte und er völlig entblößt vor Jack lag. Schutzlos wie niemals zuvor, und er musste sich damit abfinden, dass ein Teil seines Verstandes, wenn auch nicht unbedingt sein analytischer Intellekt, das hier wollte. Er empfand tatsächlich eine seltsame … Ruhe dabei, sich so in die Hände eines anderen Menschen zu begeben. So sehr zu vertrauen, dass es schon fast schmerzte. 

Vertrauen – das absolut überstrapazierte und oft viel zu leichtfertig verwendete Wort schien wohl wirklich der Schlüssel zu sein. Daniel konnte kein konkretes Ereignis oder keinen konkreten Zeitpunkt festmachen – aber es sah so aus, als hätte Jack sein Vertrauen erworben, ohne dass er es richtig gemerkt hatte. 

Natürlich ließ es ihn immer noch … unwohl hin und herrutschen, als Jack ihn jetzt einfach nur anstarrte, seine Kapitulation mit einem sengenden Blick hinnahm. Aber dann wurde Daniel bewusst, wie viel Bewunderung in Jacks Blick lag, wie viel Verlangen, und ein wenig seiner Beschämung, dass er das mochte und dass Jack jetzt wusste, dass er das mochte, schwand. Damit wuchs in Daniel auch die Einsicht, dass er sogar diese Zurschaustellung mochte, dass es seinen Schwanz zum Tropfen brachte, wenn er sich so Jack präsentieren musste … sollte …. wollte. 

Als Daniel sein Becken noch etwas weiter nach oben drückte, sog Jack deutlich hörbar die Luft ein. Dr. Jackson gehörte in diesem Moment ihm! Viel mehr, als er es je erhofft hatte. Viel mehr, als man es durch stumpfsinnige Disziplinarmaßnamen jemals erreichen konnte. Seine Finger glitten über Daniels Oberschenkel und er spürte die geballte Kraft, die sich ihm dennoch hingab. Es war ein Geschenk, das er sehr sorgsam behandeln musste. Er öffnete die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel und strich mit einem Finger über die empfindliche Haut zwischen Hoden und After. Zuerst sanft massierend, dann, als Daniel sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, rieb er mit dem Knöchel des Zeigefingers etwas fester und sandte damit ein wohliges Kribbeln durch Daniels ganzen Körper. 

Jack rutschte näher heran und schob seine Knie unter Daniels Hintern, so dass er etwas gestützt würde und er die Beine nicht mehr mit so viel Kraftaufwand halten musste. Das hatte den netten Nebeneffekt, dass Daniels Beine noch etwas weiter Richtung Kopfkissen gedrückt wurden. Er war jetzt noch bewegungsunfähiger, noch offener und die Lage ein klein wenig unangenehm, so dass ihm ganz deutlich bewusst sein musste, wer hier gerade das Sagen hatte. 

Da hatte Daniel keinen Zweifel dran – und das Beste war, ihm war es in diesem Moment sogar Recht. Er hatte viel zu viele Gefühle, Empfindungen, Überlegungen, die von allen Seiten auf ihn einstürzten und die er sich zu verarbeiten bemühte, da war er ganz froh, dass Jack ihm einen Teil der Entscheidungen abnahm. Aber selbst dieser Gedanke, dass er es mochte, für eine halbe Stunde mal keine Alternativen zu haben, stürzte ihn prompt in den nächsten Kreislauf nagender, selbstzweiflerischer Überlegungen, der nur deshalb nicht zu Ergebnissen führte, weil er immer abgelenkt wurde. 

Abgelenkt, von den erstaunlichsten Gefühlen, die er je gekannt hatte. Von sinnlichen Eindrücken, von denen er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass es sie wirklich gab. Von dem Wunsch … besessen zu werden. Und so flüsterte er nur drängend: „Bitte!“, als Jack mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang und er bereit war, Jack das zu gewähren, was er noch niemandem zuvor gewährt hatte. 

Ja! Ja! Das war der Moment! Daniel bat um mehr. Jack biss für eine Sekunde fest die Zähne zusammen, um keinen Triumphschrei loszulassen. Er hatte ausgerechnet den unnahbaren, distanzierten Dr. Jackson so weit gebracht! Zum ersten Mal, soweit er es beurteilen konnte. Ja! 

Eine mächtige Flut von Sinneseindrücken überschwemmte Jack. Körperliche Empfindungen, wie Daniels Gewicht auf seinen Oberschenkeln, sein kaum spürbares Zittern, seine Hitze, wo sie miteinander verbunden waren. Daniels leises Atmen, das in der Stille dennoch deutlich hörbar war und dessen hohe Frequenz ihm unmissverständlich klar machte, dass Daniel sehr erregt sein musste. Und immer wieder durchdrangen auch abstrakte Empfindungen diesen Nervenkitzel. Empfindungen wie Genugtuung, ja, auch Stolz und Selbstbestätigung. Für einen Moment schwebte Jack auf einem ungeheuren Endorphin-Hoch. 

Dann merkte er zu seinem Unglauben, dass ihn, Colonel Jack O’Neill, auch ein starkes Gefühl der … Dankbarkeit für Daniel überraschte! Dr. Jackson hätte ihm das hier nicht geben müssen, er hätte einfach unberührt den Abend durchstehen können, schlicht den „toten Mann“ spielen können, und die Sache wäre gelaufen gewesen. Stattdessen war er nach einer Weile auf das Spiel eingegangen. Hatte zugelassen, etwas zu empfinden und hatte genügend Größe, es Jack auch sehen zu lassen, dass er ihn tief in seinem Innern, in einem ganz persönlichen Bereich, berühren konnte, den zu überschreiten er sonst niemandem gestattete. 

Die leise geflüsterten „Bitte“ durchdrangen Jack durch und durch, öffneten einen Riss auch in seinem Panzer der Gleichgültigkeit und des Sarkasmus. Scheiße, falls Daniel jetzt durchblicken ließe, dass ihm das alles zu viel war, würde er wohl wirklich auf ihn hören! 

Aber so weit würde er es nicht kommen lassen! Mit seinem Finger suchte er zielstrebig den Punkt in Daniels Innern, der ihn zum vollständigen Aufgeben zwingen würde. Ganz bewusst, aber sehr sanft, strich er einmal darüber und – Daniel reagierte so, wie er es sich wünschte! Sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich und er ließ ein leises Wimmern hören. Da Jack hundert Prozent davon überzeugt war, dass das ein Zeichen der Zustimmung war, wiederholte er die Bewegung. 

„Jack!“ Daniel hyperventilierte drei Atemzüge lang, dann meinte er fester: „Mehr! Nun komm schon!“ 

Erleichtert und total begeistert neckte Jack: „Wohin?“

Für einen Moment suchte Daniel nach einer Antwort. Nicht, weil er sie nicht gekannt hätte – er wusste genau, was er von Jack in diesem Moment wollte – sondern weil er nicht wusste, wie er es ausdrücken sollte. Entweder klang es zu medizinisch oder zu primitiv. Er einigte sich auf einen Kompromiss. „Dort hin, wo dein Finger ist.“ Daniel wollte ja das Aufseufzen runterschlucken, welches Jacks sanftes Reiben begleitete, aber es ging nicht. 

Jack beschloss den allerletzten Schritt zu wagen. Er beugte sich über Daniel, löste dessen Handfesseln und – er wusste nicht, wo der Impuls herkam, aber er unterdrückte ihn auch nicht – hauchte Daniel beim Zurückgehen einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er rutschte ein kleines Stückchen zum Fußteil des Bettes hin, so dass Daniels Hintern nicht mehr auf seinen Oberschenkeln lag, sondern er stattdessen zwischen Daniels gespreizten Beinen kniete. Danach legte Jack behutsam seine Hand über Daniels Schwanz und massierte ihn sanft – denn man musste ja nicht alle Trümpfe aus der Hand geben. Aber Jack wollte, dass Daniel wirklich ganz bewusst „ja“ sagte, dass es keinen Zweifel gab, dass er das wollte, und nicht, dass er es nur machen würde, weil er ans Bett gefesselt war und keine andere Wahl hatte. 

Mit möglichst verführerischer Stimme sagte er: „Zeig mir, wie sehr du mich willst.“ 

Die letzte Gelegenheit, die Stimmung zu töten und aus dem Spiel mit einer sarkastischen Bemerkung auszusteigen – oder sich darauf einzulassen, musste Daniel denken und wusste schon im selben Moment, wie er sich entscheiden würde. Er wollte Jack und wollte alles, was der ihm anbot, denn inzwischen war keinerlei Drohung mehr dabei – es war eine Einladung. Sein Blick glitt über Jack, von den warmen, braunen Augen über den nackten Oberkörper, bis hin zu der Hose, die Jack noch trug. 

„Wie sehr willst du mich?“, fragte Daniel sanft und stützte sich auf den Ellbogen auf. 

Der kleine Mistkerl konnte wohl auch nie bei dem vorgegebenen Programm bleiben, oder? Aber die einschmeichelnde Stimme tat ihre Wirkung und mit einem leisen Seufzen stand Jack tatsächlich auf, stellte sich vor das Bett und entledigte sich seiner Socken, seiner Hose und seiner Unterhose. Es blieben keine Zweifel, dass er Daniel in diesem Moment wollte. Er spürte Daniels Blick auf seiner Erregung ruhen und hielt ihm ein paar Sekunden stand. 

Als wäre das für Daniel Bestätigung genug, nickte er einmal anerkennend, dann drehte er sich herum. Kniete sich aufs Bett, sein Hintern Jack zugewandt. Daniel hatte keine Ahnung, wo er plötzlich dieses Wissen um Verführung her hatte. Aber er spreizte die Beine und nach einer kurzen Überlegung umfasste er seinen eigenen Schwanz.  
Er strich zwei, drei Mal auf und ab, dann arrangierte er ihn so, dass die Spitze soeben das Bettlaken berührte. Das war so offen, so einladend, wie er sich noch nie jemandem präsentiert hatte. Jack hatte, von dort, wo er hinter ihm stand, also einen wunderbaren Blick auf seinen Hintern, seinen Schwanz und seine Hoden. Daniel kam sich herrlich dekadent vor und stöhnte leise auf.

Gott im Himmel! Wenn Daniel das hier mochte – und da war für Jack kein Zweifel dran – würde er mit Sicherheit auch noch ganz andere Sachen mögen! Für einen Moment war Jack versucht, Daniel doch noch einmal zu fesseln, weil es einfach absolut phantastisch aussehen müsste, wenn seine helle Haut von Lederbändern gekreuzt würde. Oder wenn Daniels weißer Hintern in sanftem Rosa leuchten würde … 

Jack riss sich zusammen, ehe ihn seine Phantasien mitreißen konnten. Er hatte Daniel gebeten, eine Stellung zu wählen, das hatte der getan, also würde er sich jetzt daran halten. Er kniete sich hinter Daniel auf das Bett und ließ sein hartes Glied durch Daniels Ritze streichen. 

Ja. Ja. Daniel schloss die Augen und all seine Konzentration floss zu dieser unglaublichen Berührung, die bereits so viel versprach. Die feuchte Reibung sandte tatsächlich kleine Schockwellen durch seinen Körper, etwas, das er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sein ganzes Inneres fühlte sich warm an und er schaukelte zurück, damit der Druck etwas stärker wurde, die Verbindung keinesfalls abriss. 

Aber Jack stellte noch eine weitere Verbindung her, denn seine rechte Hand griff um Daniels Körper herum, legte sich über Daniels Hand, die immer noch auf dessen Schwanz ruhte und drückte sie fest. Der Druck wurde weitergegeben und Daniel entfuhr ein Aufstöhnen. 

Daniel gab sich ihm nicht nur hin, Daniel ließ es ihn auch hören! Was für eine Geräuschkulisse es wohl wäre, wenn die Spielchen härter würden? Jack drückte mit Daniels Fingern etwas fester zu und hielt den Druck. 

„Jack! Bitte…Ich …“ Daniel wand sich unter Jack, aber nicht, um ihm zu entkommen, sondern um sich enger an ihn zu pressen. Atemlos wiederholte er noch einmal: „Bitte … jetzt.“ 

Jack löste seine Finger. „Schultern auf die Matratze!“ 

„Oh, shit.“ Daniel nahm zwei tiefe Atemzüge, dann war es für einen Wimpernschlag in der Schwebe wie er sich entscheiden würde. Schließlich ließ er seine Hände auf dem Laken nach vorne gleiten. Sein Körper beugte sich weiter vor und er musste die Beine noch etwas spreizen, um das neue Gleichgewicht zu finden. Schließlich berührten seine Schultern die Matratze und es war ihm jede verdammte Sekunde bewusst, dass dieser Befehl nur dazu da gewesen war, um Jack eine Bestätigung zu geben – und ihn wissen zu lassen, was er alles bereit war, für Jack zu tun. 

In der Sekunde, als seine Hände das Bettlaken fest umkrallten und er die Luft heftig ausstieß, drang Jack wieder mit einem Finger in ihn ein. 

Und setzte seine langsame Neckerei, die Daniel aber dennoch unaufhörlich höher trieb, weiter fort. Jack genoss es, dass das Vorbereiten dieses Mal bereits Teil der Verführung war, und keine unumgängliche Pflicht, um zum eigentlichen Akt zu kommen. Es machte ihm ungeheure Freude zu sehen, wie empfänglich Daniel war, wie begeistert – und lautstark – wenn Jack ihm mit jeder Minute ein wenig mehr gab. Ein weiterer Finger, ein Kuss auf den Rücken, ein rasches Umfangen der Hoden, die langsame Öffnung seines Körpers – Daniel reagierte auf alles mit großer Bereitschaft und sehr motivierenden „oh ja“ und „oh bitte“. Falls Jack Streicheleinheiten für sein Ego brauchte – Dr. Jackson lieferte sie. 

„Daniel?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich werde dich jetzt nehmen.“ Es machte Jack wirklich an, so zu reden!

Das hier war so herrlich, dass Daniel sich gar nicht sicher war, ob er mehr brauchte. Außerdem wollte er gar nicht genau wissen, wenn das Spielerische ins Ernste überging. Manchmal hatte Unwissenheit auch ihren Vorteil. Er wollte keine Vorankündigung und keine Wahl und deshalb stieß er atemlos hervor: „Rede nicht, mach es einfach!“

Verrückt! So ein drängelnder Partner war Jack noch nie untergekommen. Fast so, als habe Daniel noch nicht ganz realisiert, wer im Moment das Sagen hatte! Okay…  
Jack gab Daniel einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberschenkel und befahl: „Hände nach hinten. Auf deinen Hintern! Los!“

Leicht verwirrt lehnte Daniel fast sein ganzes Gewicht auf die Schultern und als er seine Stellung ausbalanciert hatte, brachte er seine Hände nach hinten und legte sie fast mehr auf seine Oberschenkel als seine Pobacken. 

Jack legte seine Hände darüber und schob Daniels Hände langsam weiter in die Mitte. Ganz langsam, so dass er genau mitbekam, wie Daniels Atem stotternd wurde. So weit, bis sie direkt auf dem sehr empfindlichen Nervengeflecht des Afters zu liegen kamen. 

Für einen kurzen Moment ließ Jack seine Finger noch über Daniels Fingern liegen, dann zog er seine Hände zurück und wisperte mit rauer Stimme: „Halt dich für mich offen.“  
Jack sah genau, wie bei diesen Worten die Muskeln unter Daniels Fingern zuckten und hörte Daniels lautes Stöhnen. 

Oh, verdammt! So ein Ansinnen sollte ihn jetzt postwendend aus dem Zimmer treiben, stattdessen stellte Daniel fest, dass die Worte etwas in seiner Psyche berührten, von dem er bis heute Abend noch keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Ein Gefühl, das ihm jetzt einflüsterte, dass das nicht das Dämlichste war, was er je gemacht hatte, sondern dass das der heißeste Satz war, den er je gehört hatte! Für eine Sekunde konnte Daniel das kaum glauben, dann jagten siedendheiße Schauder durch seinen Körper, als Jack noch einmal flüsterte: „Für mich.“

Daniels Finger spannten sich an und mit einem Schwall von „Shit, shit, shit“, kam er Jacks Ansinnen nach. Sein Körper brannte, sein Geist taumelte zwischen Scham, Sich-Fallenlassen und Ungeduld hin und her, Bilder von seiner Unterwerfung rasten lockend und erschreckend zugleich durch sein Gehirn. 

Dann spürte er glücklicherweise, dass der Moment der Zurschaustellung beendet war, da Jacks Penis hart und drängend gegen seine Öffnung drückte. Das war fast eine Erleichterung, er entspannte sich und Jack konnte fast mühelos die ersten Zentimeter vordringen.  
Daniel hatte erwartet, dass es viel mehr schmerzen würde. Da das nicht eintrat, es fühlte sich allenfalls eigenartig an, verspannte er sich auch nicht und Jack konnte rascher vordringen als er gedacht hatte. 

Mit Faszination beobachtete Jack wie sein Schwanz in Daniels Körper versank. Er mochte es immer, wenn er auf diese Art und Weise jemanden in Besitz nehmen konnte. Aber bei Daniel war es umso erfüllender, da er so hart dafür gekämpft – und gewonnen – hatte. Daniel tolerierte es nicht nur, weil er nicht anders konnte und seinen Job behalten wollte, sondern weil er es von sich aus wollte. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er hatte die Stirn fest auf das Laken gepresst und mit ständig lauter werdendem „Ja“ kommentierte er Jacks Vordringen. Als der es jetzt darauf anlegte, über die Prostata zu gleiten, wurde er sogar noch lauter. 

Mit einem total befreiten Lachen musste Jack daran denken, dass er alles erreicht hatte, was er Daniel für den Abend versprochen hatte. Mit ihm spielen, ihn nehmen und ihn zum Schreien bringen. 

„Fass mich an! Fass mich an!“, befahl Daniel schon fast hysterisch und Jack nahm mit Genugtuung wahr, dass er seine Hände noch immer auf seinem Hintern liegen hatte.  
„Nein.“  
„JACK!“ In Daniels Kopf brach Panik aus. Er musste jetzt kommen! Aber er konnte nicht, wenn Jack nicht endlich seinen Schwanz anfasste!

„Komm, wann immer du willst.“ Jack schlug ihn hart auf den Hintern, direkt unterhalb von Daniels Hand. 

Sengendes Rot und kristallklares Weiß schossen durch Daniels Körper. Es sollte nicht sein, aber er würde kommen, wenn Jack ihn nur noch einmal schlüge. Er balancierte schon ganz am Rande, er brauchte nur noch …

In rascher Folge fielen zwei Schläge fast an dieselbe Stelle, überlagerten sich, potenzierten sich und überschütteten Daniel mit einer Flut von Lustschmerz, der sich einen Moment zu stauen schien, dann ein Ventil brauchte und explodierte. Alle seelischen Knoten platzten, er ließ sich fallen und mit einem lauten Schrei verspritzte er sich über die Matratze. Er spürte wie durch einen Nebel, dass Jack ihn jetzt endlich mit seiner Hand umfing, ihn massierte und drückte und damit den Höhepunkt hinauszögerte und verlängerte. Welle um Welle um Welle absoluter Hingabe und absoluten Hochgenusses strömten durch Daniel. 

Als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, merkte er, wie Jack ihn auf den Bauch schubste, bis er flach lag und sich dann mit langen, tiefen Zügen in ihm zu bewegen begann. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, da er schon gekommen war, aber er schwebte noch immer auf solch einem Hoch, dass er Jack unbedingt gefallen wollte. In jedem anderen Moment wäre ihm das wie die ultimative Inbesitznahme vorgekommen, jetzt sagte er sich, dass Jack dieser Augenblick ohne Zweifel zustand. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von Jacks Gewicht, das über seinem lag, und die Schwere war ihm nicht unangenehm. Jacks heißer, keuchender Atem an seinem Ohr war faszinierend und Jack so in seinem Körper zu spüren, verschaffte ihm ein großes Gefühl der Befriedigung. 

Und als Jacks Atem unregelmäßiger wurde und er kleine Keuchlaute ausstieß, reckte er ihm seinen Hintern entgegen und empfand große Richtigkeit als Jack sich mit einem absolut begeistertem „Daniel!“ in ihm verströmte.

Einen Augenblick verharrte Jack noch bewegungslos, dann hauchte er Daniel einen Kuss auf den Hals und ließ ein grinsendes: „Wow!“ hören.  
„Kann man wohl sagen“, erwiderte Daniel lächelnd. 

Jack zog sich aus Daniel zurück, rollte neben ihn, ließ aber sein rechtes Bein über Daniels Oberschenkeln liegen. Seine Hand glitt in Daniels Halsbeuge und er fragte unsicher und mit schief hochgezogenen Brauen: „Äh… willst du einen … äh … Kuss?“

„Ja.“ Damit stand klipp und klar fest, dass das hier keine Strafaktion gewesen war. Daniel wusste noch nicht genau, was es stattdessen war, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das alles war, auch wenn ihre Gesellschaft feste Bindungen oder lang andauernde Verhältnisse gar nicht gerne sah. Denn wenn man sich an einen Menschen band, bestand natürlich immer die Gefahr, dass einem dieser Mensch irgendwann ein Mal wichtiger sein könnte als die Gesellschaft. 

Ihre Lippen fanden sich und Jack genoss es Daniels Zunge zu spüren, die drängend gegen seinen Lippen drückte. Er überließ Daniel die Führung, passte sich an und gewann ihn damit sicherer als mit irgendwelchen Überredungskünsten. Und das machte Daniel mutig. 

Nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten, strich Daniel mit seiner Hand über Jacks Schläfe und sagte: „Bringe ich es gleich hinter mich, ehe es noch schwieriger wird. Also … ich meine, falls du mal wieder … natürlich nur wenn du willst, da ist keine Verpflichtung bei … dann müssen wir nicht warten bis ich …“ 

Jack lachte. Er würde Daniel nur zu gerne wieder in seinem Bett haben. „Ja, Daniel.“ Er hatte Daniel etwas Ähnliches vorschlagen wollen und war froh, dass der die Initiative ergriffen hatte.  
„Was?“ Daniel blinzelte Jack kurzsichtig an.  
„Alles. Stinknormaler Sex“, er grinste wieder und ließ seinen Finger über Daniels Wange streichen. „Aber…“, Jacks Stimme wurde tiefer und leiser und er sprach fast gegen Daniels Hals: „Ich möchte aber auch noch viel mehr mit dir machen. Ich möchte dich richtig fesseln. Dir die Augen verbinden. Dich über meinen Schoß legen und …“  
„Oh Gott, Jack!“ unterbrach ihn Daniel und ihm war anzusehen, dass wohl die Bilder der Szenarien bereits durch seinen Kopf rasten, er aber nicht abgeschreckt war. „Ich … ich habe das nicht von mir gewusst“, gestand er ehrlich. 

Ja! Das hieß wohl ja, dachte Jack begeistert und zog Daniel noch etwas enger an sich heran.  
„Niemand wird je davon erfahren“, versicherte ihm Jack.  
„Danke. Aber niemand darf überhaupt etwas hiervon“, Daniel machte eine Handbewegung, die sie beide einschloss, „erfahren. Ich habe keine Lust auf Belehrungsseminare am Wochenende.“  
„Nein, ich kann mir auch eine bessere Wochenend-Nutzung vorstellen“, neckte Jack und ließ seine Hand über Daniels Hintern gleiten.

Es war verboten, es war verführerisch, es war so gegen alle Regeln, dass Daniel die Perspektive schwindeln ließ. Aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht nein sagen konnte, denn endlich wurde ihm das geboten, was er schon so lange vergeblich gesucht hatte. Und viel, viel mehr. Eine ganze Gefühlswelt, von der er noch nichts wusste und in die er heute einen ersten, faszinierenden Einblick erhalten hatte. Er würde dem Drang nicht widerstehen. „Fidem habere“, murmelte er in einer der uralten Sprachen, die er beherrschte. 

Jack wusste nicht, was Daniel damit sagen wollte, aber der Klang drückte genau das aus, was er hören wollte. Nähe, Bereitschaft sich auf den anderen einzulassen, Vertrauen. Natürlich mussten sie äußerst vorsichtig sein, aber er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass es die Sache mehr als wert war. Er angelte nach der Bettdecke und zog sie über sie beide.

Für alles andere wäre auch morgen noch Zeit.

\-----------ENDE---------

©Antares, Mai 2008 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe nicht mit Rape/non-con getaggt, da das Ganze zwar als non-con beginnt, aber zum Ende hin gibt Daniel seine ganz deutliche Einwilligung. Es beginnt als eine Strafmassnahme, die Daniel auch so empfindet, und die in dieser Gesellschaft üblich ist - aber es entwickelt sich zu etwas ganz anderem, dem er seine volle Zustimmung erteilt.


End file.
